Nushi
|name=Nushi |image name=Lord_of_the_Lake.png‎ |kanji=主 |romaji=Nushi |literal meaning=The Lord |viz manga= |english tv=Master of the Lake |birth= |age= |death= |status= |species=Catfish yōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Bald |skin= |family= |weapons= |abilities=*Flight *Transformation |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=161 |manga=344 |game= |japanese voice= |english voice=Jason Simpson |imagecat=Images of Nushi }} is a Catfish spirit and the lord of a lake near Shima's house. History Two years ago, Shima was seriously sick since she was small, and Miroku gave her family some medicine that can cure her sickness. Miroku also told them to boil the medicine in pure water. Later, Shima's father took some water from Nushi's lake. Every time he took pure water from it, he would pray at the front of Nushi's temple for Shima to get well as soon as possible, and as thanks, he would do anything as long as Nushi was satisfied. During the story Shima's father applied a sutra he obtained from a high-ranking priest on the shrine with the hope that it will cause Nushi to calm down. Nushi immediately reacted violently by causing a brief earthquake and creating massive waves on the lake. The night before the wedding ceremony, Nushi appeared from his land and proclaimed that it would be their promised night to marry. He arrived at Shima's home by bursting up from the ground with a cartful of lavish gifts. He was met by Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango. unintimidated by his appearance, Inuyasha intended to drive him away with the use force and told him that Shima was not interested in him. She hid behind Miroku out of fear as soon as she saw Nushi (much to Sango's surprise). He expressed her love for Shima by blowing kisses at her, but she continued to reject him. Nushi fell into a brief despair from her reaction, while Inuyasha told him to give up on her. Nushi asked why she was rejecting hin since she first promised to be his bride. Shima denied ever many any promises to him. Shima's father suddenly stepped forward and kneeled down to Nushi while begging for his forgiveness. He explained that he prayed at Nushi's temple two years ago and offered anything that he desired in exchange for using water from his lake to boil the herbs for Shima's illness. This revelation prompted Nushi to ask Inuyasha why he was seen as the one at fault by everyone. Shima stated that she was unaware of the deal that her father made with him. She also acknowledged that she could not back out of marrying Nushi. This caused Nushi to become ecstatic with joy. Shima got down on her knees in front of Nushi. She begged for his forgiveness and claimed that she was not worthy to be his bride since she was not a virgin. She claimed that he gave herself to Miroku when they first met. Nushi cried after hearing Shima's confession, and accused her of deceiving him. Enraged and depressed, he transformed into a giant catfish and was prepared to destroy Shima's home. Miroku offered to confront Nushi, but suddenly found himself having to deal with Sango's hurt feelings. Inuyasha decided to confront Nushi himself. He was able to stop him after on punch, but decided not to kill him out of pity. He transformed back and was crying about how Shima betrayed him. After Sango heard the news of Miroku and Shima's "affair", she left the group. Nushi took the advantage of the situation and kidnapped Shima, intent on forcing her to become his bride. Sango was at the lake when Nushi was taking Shima to be his bride underwater. She saved Shima from danger, but she got caught by one of Nushi's whispers and was dragged by him into the lake. She tried to use her Hiraikotsu to escape, but he deflected it with a giant spray of water from his mouth. Nushi claimed that he would make Sango his mistress. Miroku became furious upon heearing that and rushed after Nushi to save Sango. Nushi was about to evade him while they were in the water. Miroku used his Kazaana to suck in all the water in lake and make Nushi easier to catch. He used his spiritual powers to defeat Nushi and transform him back. He grabbed Nishi and threatened to kill him if he touched Sango again, to which Nushi apologized. Personality Nushi is desperate, and didn't handle rejection very well. He's also childish, often crying or throwing tantrums when something didn't go his way. Physical description Nushi is of below-average height with the facial features of a catfish. He has large eyes, his ears look like fins, a long mouth with pointed teeth, and four whiskers with two over his lips and two under his chin. Outfit Nushi wears a purple robe similar to those worn by a shinto priest. He wares a tate-eboshi over his head, and a white hakama. Powers & Abilities *'Flight:' Nushi can fly by riding and enormous yellow-orange colored cloud. *'Transformation:' Nushi can take on the form of a giant purple catfish, which is presumed to be his true form. Manga vs Anime *In the manga, Miroku does not use his Kazaana suck up all the water in Nushi's lake before defeating him. Quotes Media appearances *Chapter 345 Anime *Episode 161 }} ca:Nushi de:Nushi es:Nushi ms:Nushi zh:湖神 Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai